plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves
|zombies= }} :For the Chinese version, see Frostbite Caves (Chinese version). |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key |before=<< |after= >>}} Frostbite Caves is the fourth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''that takes place in an ice age. Its new special sneak peek Piñata Parties started on January 6, 2015, with the release of the new gem premium plant, Hurrikale. It introduces new zombies, such as Hunter Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite, and Weasel Hoarder. It can be played by using a World Key, which is obtained by beating a Gargantuar battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 8 only. It appears the scene takes place at the Player's House which is a cave that's been outfitted to serve as a home. On the zombie side of the lawn there is a giant cave shaped like a zombie head made of ice, and there are also two mammoth tusks with one of them being broken. The environment modifiers of this world are slider tiles, chilling winds and the surprise attack "Snowstorm!". Slider tiles are ice blocks that float on tiles with water and have a zombie hand frozen inside with its index finger pointing either up or down. This finger determines the lane the zombies that get in contact with it will go towards. (A finger pointing up means the zombie goes to the lane above it. Same mechanic applies to the finger pointing down.) Chilling winds appear randomly during the level, partially freezing plants and they can eventually leave the plant completely encased in a frozen block, which renders the plant useless and also behaves similar to a tombstone. Finally, "Snowstorm!" is a surprise attack which is similar to the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly onto a tile, even behind a slider tile, then continue moving. Zombies that come in by the snowstorms are not affected by the slider tiles. Besides the things mentioned above, there will sometimes be available plants, zombies or both that are frozen in the lawn from the beginning in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. There is also a new Power Up called Power Flame that replaces Power Snow and is exclusive to this world. Origins Frostbite Caves takes place during the last Ice Age, due to the fact that the zombies in Frostbite Caves show features of ''Homo neanderthalensis. Since the last Neanderthals died out 40,000 years ago, the world probably takes place at least 40,000 years ago (however, the name of the Zombot implies the world takes place only 12,000 years ago). It is the second world in which the zombies explain an important biological decline with uncertain explications after the Dark Ages, in which the sociological and biological decline of the time period is explained. Audio Game description Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. Order of events Once the player obtains the World Key, they will gain access to Frostbite Caves. When the player beats Day 15, the player receives a stone tablet with cave zombie's drawing on it. The waves of Sloth Gargantuars on Day 16 are then defeated. On Day 30, Dr. Zomboss asks the player if the journey for the taco is a trick or a trap. Once the player defeats the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Crazy Dave and Penny showed up to tell the other reason they travel through time. However, before they could mention it, Dr. Zomboss shows up declaring he's not yet defeated, and will stop speaking in third person. He then flees. Levels Difficulty Frostbite Caves is a medium world, even though it contains eleven somewhat hard-hard days, 8, 11, 16, 19, 20, 23, 24, 27, 28, 29, and 30. It is harder than the previous world, Wild West. *Easiest level: Frostbite Caves - Day 1 *Hardest level: Frostbite Caves - Day 27 Main levels + denotes a zombie that does not always appear. ^ denotes a zombie that does not appear on its own. Brain Busters Icebound Battleground Icebound Battleground is the Frostbite Caves' Endless Zone. The entire level itself sports a more challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have a three or four-flag level. As the player progresses as well through the higher levels, freezing winds may occur more often and may instantly freeze the player's well defended columns. Each level has random frozen plants or zombies, and the slider tiles also change repeatedly. Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is the boss of Frostbite Caves. It is encountered in Day 30. Normally, it is a conveyor-belt level, with the given plants and the zombies it summons. This Zombot, unlike most of the traditional ones, does not have a rush attack. Instead, it will call a two-lane or three-lane freezing wind to freeze the plants. It also creates a column of ice blocks to not only protect itself, but also summon zombies. No Plant Food is given in this battle. Gallery Trivia *It is the first world in the international version and second world out in both versions that has no plants that return from the original Plants vs. Zombies, the first being Kongfu World in the Chinese version. *It is one of the three worlds to not have a world-exclusive Brain Buster. The others are Neon Mixtape Tour and Jurassic Marsh. *In the 4.4.1 update when Blooming Heart was added, there was a strange glitch that randomly occurred which caused ice blocks to not be destroyed after beating a level in Frostbite Caves. **This could be fixed by restarting the level. *It is the second world in the franchise to be set in a snowy setting and the second world to have "frostbite" in the name, the first being Frostbite Falls. *It is one of the two worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with two environmental objects, the other being Dark Ages. *Frostbite Caves is the first world whose lawn mowers are animated while being idle. It is also the first world and the only world that has animals as lawn mowers, rather than objects. **The beaver's animation is similar to Guacodile's idling animation. **Jurassic Marsh is the second world to have animated lawn mowers. *Its levels' format from Day 1 to 23 is identical to the ones in Big Wave Beach. **It also uses the zombie groans from Big Wave Beach and Player's House. *The Ultimate Battle and Demonstration Mini-Game themes are remixed versions of Dark Ages and a slight touch of Pirate Seas, Far Future, and Ancient Egypt with additional Prehistoric sounds and instruments. *When listening closely to the music, zombies chant along with it. *If there are any frozen zombies left throughout the level, they will die automatically once the level ends. *So far, it is the only world to introduce an exclusive Power Up, which is Power Flame. *It is the first world with pre-planted plants on the lawn in most of the levels. The second is Big Wave Beach, which has pre-planted Lily Pads in most levels. *It is the first world where its preview does not state when the area takes place in. Similarly, Big Wave Beach is stated only to take place "in the '60s," without any specific year. *All of the Frostbite Caves zombies except for Sloth Gargantuar are immune to being completely frozen by Iceberg Lettuce or Cold Snapdragon's Plant Food. Instead, they are slowed down. *It is the only post-release world to not introduce a premium plant that costs real life money. *Part of the music near the beginning of the level has a vague resemblance to "It's So Easy" by Guns N' Roses. *When there are frozen zombies present on the lawn, the player can hear them groaning. *It is the only world to have fewer levels in the second part than the first part. *It is the second world that contains three Save Our Seeds levels after the 1.7 update, the first being Big Wave Beach. **Now it is the first, due to the 5.3.1 update. *Frostbite Caves, Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Modern Day are the only worlds that introduce lobbed-shot plants. *Level islands of Part 1 have cave drawings of Sunflowers and Sloth Gargantuars on them. *It is the world with the most animals, including the lawn mowers. *In the 4.2.1 update, thawing plants could not defrost plants when not in block state. This was fixed in the 4.3.1 update. *In the level selection screen, one can see that there is a stone wheel with a stone axle outside the player's house. This is a reference to the B.C. comic strips, as the characters in the comic strips use the stone wheels as vehicles. *Before the 5.3.1 update, it was the seventh world on the world map. *Cold Snapdragon and Missile Toe are the only freezing-immune plants that aren't fire plants. *None of the zombies introduced in Frostbite Caves Part 2 have the word "zombie" in their name. Walkthrough :See Frostbite Caves/Walkthrough. What's your favorite plant in Frostbite Caves? Hot Potato Pepper-pult Chard Guard Stunion Rotobaga ru:Обмороженные Пещеры Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas